Various types of racks for use for supporting shoes have long been available in the art. There are a wide variety of patents upon racks, for holding shoes, in various manners, but generally these types of racks are rested upon the ground, or ground supported, and are for use for holding a multitude of pairs of shoes simply laid thereon, as during their storage and non-usage. In addition, there are also suspension types of means for holding footwear, and which are generally suspended from a wall, or from a door, or perhaps even from a closet rod, but usually these type of prior art shoe holding devices include some type of a plurality of pouches, formed into a plastic or cloth holder, and into which the vamps of pairs of shoes may insert, to temporarily store the shoes, when not worn.
The current invention provides a different style of shoe rack, one which can be conveniently suspended from a closet rod, and readily displays a multitude of at least a pair of loop means, upon which the shoes may be applied, and suspended, and disposing the shoes in such manner, as to the front of the rack, so as to allow for ease of their selection, removal, or reapplication, for immediate wearing, and can be just as easily replaced, as when not in usage.